


Backyard (a haiku)

by jane_x80



Series: Haikus [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s04e04 Faking It, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: A haiku on "backyard"





	Backyard (a haiku)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Another haiku for cutsycat on her prompt, backyard.

Backyard betrayals,  
his bastard boss’s boss’s  
secret agenda


End file.
